


For the Record

by just_about_that_relationship (itsmeash)



Series: Kastle drabbles [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeash/pseuds/just_about_that_relationship
Summary: For the record, they both feel the same way.





	For the Record

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt requested by anon: 14. "I told you not to fall in love with me."
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with The Punisher and Daredevil...I just like to play around with the characters at times.

_"I told you not to fall in love with me."_

Karen frowns. "You know better than to tell me what to do," she tells him, crossing her arms over her chest as she leans back against the center island. "Just as you do when I tell you to do something, you don't listen. Same goes for me."

Frank gives a half grin. "No, you don't," he says, shaking his head slightly. "You are a very determined woman."

"Very determined _and_ independent."

"Yes, of course. Independent, also."

"That being said, no one can help who they fall for," Karen says. "No offense, but you're not exactly the type I'd choose to fall for if I had a choice."

Frank lays a hand over his chest, feigning heartache. "Ouch."

Karen shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "However, I'm happy I did fall for you," she admits. "Even if you do think I deserve better than you."

"I do think that."

"Yes, I am aware of that, but I get to decide who I am with. I love you, but I could walk away if I wanted to. I don't want to leave though, so here I still am."

Silence falls between them for sometime.

"I'm happy you're still here."

Karen smiles, pushing off of the counter and walking over to the couch, sitting down next to him. "So am I." She leans her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes.

"For the record, I love you, too."


End file.
